A Magical Wedding
by Stacyrandy4life
Summary: Amy and Batistia are getting married.this story show the last few days of being single, The reception, the dinner and the dance. I hope you like it!
1. Planning the Parties

Disclaimer:

First of all I don't own raw or any part of WWE. The only character I own is Stacy's twin Amy. By the way Amy has black hair and not long legs like Stacy. And she's about as tall as Christy. Also I've add a character Randy's sister. I know he has a real sister named Becky but in my stories her name is Michelle and she looks like Kelly Clarkson.

Planning the Parties 

Stacy and Randy were planning suprise bachelor and bachelorette parties for Amy and Stacy.

"So for Amy's Party we'll invite Me, Michelle, Christy, Ashley, Trish and Miki." Stacy said.

"Yeah! And for Dave's I'll invite Rey Big show Shelton Chris B. and me. Well also a special guest. Well no two." Said Randy.

"You're inviting two strippers! Amy wont like that"

"No only one,"

"Well who's the other person?"

"You'll have to wait and find out," Randy said then kissing Stacy softly.

"Okay but don't get too wild the wedding is in four days,"

"Okay I promise Stace,"

"Well I have to go talk to the girls okay, bye" Stacy said the kissing Randy.

"Bye," he said.

The Next Day 

Amy woke up at 8am. That was early for her. Batistia was still sleeping. She was so excited she couldn't wait to marry him. Amy went down to the lobby for some Breakfast. She was all here friends: Stacy, Michelle, Christy, Ashley, Trish and Miki. She saw Lita too but didn't even bother talking to her. Amy was never going to talk to her after what she did to Matt. She was Friends with Trish now and along with all her other friends. They talked and talked like girls do.

Meanwhile

Batistia woke up half an hour later and called Randy's room.

"Hello?" randy said half asleep.

"Sorry for waking you man but do you know if Amy is with Stacy?"

"What? Where did Stacy go? And who is this?" Randy said still half asleep.

"I don't know where Stacy is I think she's in the lobby. And this is Dave your friend. You know you're a wwe superstar."

"Oh yeah so man I'm just so tired,"

At 1pm

"Amy today we are gong to have a girls night out," Trish said.

"Okay," Amy replied.

"It's going to be so much fun," Miki said.

"Yeah just you, me, Stace, Michelle, Ashley, Miki and Trish," Christy said.

"Your going to love what we planned for you Amy," said Michelle.

"Yeah, and let me guess a bachelorette party?" Amy guessed.

"Maybe!" replied Miki.

Meanwhile

"Come on Dave hurry it up and get in the car," shouted Randy.

"Yeah, We've been waiting for 15 minutes," said Rey Rey.

"Sorry I just had to tell Amy I was going out," replied the animal.

"Well she'll be going out too," Shelton said.

"What?" asked Batistia.

"Nothing," said Big show covering for Shelton Benjamin.

"Hey big show do you think you can fit in the car?" asked Chris B.

The guy looks at the car and then look at big show.

"I'll rent a Truck," said Randy.

So how do you like it! I promise I'll start writing more. Like with my other story **True Love** I wrote it a long time ago but then forgot to upload it. Well there should be a new Chapter every week. I'll try I really try. Any way Please Review!


	2. The Parties

Disclaimer:

First of all I don't own raw or any part of WWE. The only character I own is Stacy's twin Amy. By the way Amy has black hair and not long legs like Stacy. And she's about as tall as Christy. Also I've add a character Randy's sister. I know he has a real sister named Becky but in my stories her name is Michelle and she looks like Kelly Clarkson.

The Parties 

After Randy got a truck to rent the guys left. They went to eat pizza and watch a football game. Meanwhile the girl went to a spa. They got manicures, pedicures (not by triple H) and Facials. The Guys went to Rey's hotel room for the Bachelor party. Randy and Dave walked to Rey's room because the others left early to get everything ready. Randy had said he would stay with Batistia.

"Why are we at Rey's hotel again?"

"He needs our help to… dust the ceiling"

"Cant Big Show do that?"

"Yeah but Big Show needs help… uh… bending over"

"What ever you say Orton"

They knocked on the door and when it opened Rey, Big Show, Shelton and Chris yelled "SUPRICE!"

Meanwhile 

Stacy also took Amy back to her hotel room. Everyone else said they had to go but just went to Stacy's room. Stacy put her key in and opened the door. Michelle, Ashley, Miki, Christy and Trish all yelled "SUPRICE!"

"Oh my god you are giving me a bachlorette party," Amy said excited. "Is there a stripper?"

"Sorry Amy but I could only get you this cake," replied Michelle.

"That's a really big cake," Amy said.

Then all the sudden a guy only in his underwear jumped out!

"Yay a stripper hahaha," Amy joked as everyone else laughed.

Meanwhile 

"SWEET!" the animal yelled, "You guys rock you're giving me a bachelor party!"

"Yeah and here's the stripper," said The Big show as a girl dressed as a bunny came out.

"But we cant forget about our special guest that Orton invited," replied Chris. Then out stepped the one the only. The beer drinking rattlesnake Stone Cold Steve Austin!

"Let's let this stripper do her thing and drink beer!" The rattlesnake said. "Rey tough me some beer,"

What do you think? I've been writing a lot today. Could you guess who the guest was from the last chapter? Please review bye!


	3. Only 3 More Days!

Disclaimer:

First of all I don't own raw or any part of WWE. The only character I own is Stacy's twin Amy. I also own the character Michelle (Randy's sister)

**Only 3 more days!**

Only 3 more days until Amy and Dave's Wedding. At about midnight they both went back home from their parties. Today Amy is doing last minute dress shopping. Batistia was going to go rent tuxes with the guys.

Amy and Batistia got up at about 9:00 am. They took a shower got dressed and Amy did her make-up. They went to get Stacy and Randy. The animal knocked on the door. Stacy opened it.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" the long legged diva said.

"Hi! Are you and Randy ready? We still have to pick up Michelle, Christy, Rey and Big Show," said Amy.

"Yeah, I'll call him" replied Stacy "Randy come on let's go!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" The legend killer called back.

They all picked up Michelle, Christy, Rey and Big Sow. Then they split up and went in their car and rental truck.

Christy's POV 

We all left to go buy the dresses. Stacy is Amy's maid of honor. Michelle and I are the bride maids. Stacy's dress is going to be pink, Michelle's light purple and mine baby blue. Amy is looking for the perfect dress. Well here we are now.

"I hope I can find dress that is strapless and at waist it gets all fluffy and frilly you know what I mean?" asked the soon to be Mrs. Batistia.

"Yeah that would look great on you!" Michelle said.

"Why hello Amy! Stacy, Michelle, Christy please follow me," the dress shop owner said.

We all followed her. She tolled us her name is Miss Smith. She showed us some dresses and we all found the right coloured dresses. Than we had to look for Amy's wedding dress. We looked for about an hour then Stacy found it. It was perfect! Complied with a veil, gloves and tiara. I'm sure that Amy is going to look perfect.

Big Show's POV 

We went to go get our tuxes for Dave's wedding. Randy is the best man. Rey and I are (as I like to call it) groom's men. We are all just getting normal tuxes. But each guy wears a certain flower. Batistia wears a white one, Randy pink (haha), Rey purple (hehe) and I get baby blue (thank god!). Well time to get our tuxes!

"I should wear a white bow and you three can wear black okay!" said the animal.

"Hello I'm Mr. Petford! May I help you?" asked Mr. Petford the store worker.

"Yeah we need tuxes for this guy right here, for his wedding." Orton tolled him.

"Well, come with me I have the perfect one for you and the groom." Mr. Petford replied.

"What about us?" asked Rey Rey. I was wondering the same thing.

"You will need a medium kid size" Mr. P said.

"And me?" I asked.

"Come with me" Mr. Petford said. The other all came with me. " You can try to fit this on"

"Okay" I put it on and it ripped! This was the Wrestle Mania 21 scene all over again!

No POV

When everyone was done they went back to the hotel. They visited with all their other friends. While Amy was talking to Ashley her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello!"

"Hi Amy! It's me Matt!"

"OH MY GOD! HI!"

"I just wanted to let you know I'll be there tomorrow for your wedding"

"Okay that's great! Well I got to let you go okay. Bye."

"Bye Amy!"

Later on at about 1:00 am everyone went to bed. That means one more day left before there is a Mr. and Mrs. Dave Batistia!

Do you like it? Well plz review! Thanz


End file.
